Ryosuke Kaga
Ryosuke Kaga (加賀 良介 Kaga Ryōsuke) is the main protagonist of the story. He is a second-year student at Momozomo Academy, who uses his lecherous life-energy to give Lisara Restall energy. Also, he learns from Lisara that he will die in three months and in return for his help now, she will try to change his fate. Lisara uses the Broken Sword, Gram, which used to belong to the god of war, to form a contract with Ryosuke. However, it was revealed later that Ryosuke has the other half of Gram (which was thought to be lost), thus gaining full power of the sword. He falls in love with Lisara, and can only fully charge his lecherous spirit energy if he thinks of her body alone or with his "Invisible Dictionary". He lives on his own (until Lisara moved in) because his mother works overseas; his father died when he was 3 (Satomi Kaga (Ryosuke's mother) later reveals that his father isn't actually dead, but he disappeared). At the end of the anime, he and Lisara became a couple even though Lisara still feels uneasy about his lecherousness. Appearance Ryosuke is of average height of the male characters shown with dark black hair, dark green eyes and he usually wears the boys uniform. Personality Ryosuke is a lecherous and very perverted boy who often finds himself at odds with girls due to his outrageous comments (many of which he accidentally mumbles while thinking to himself). However, his erotic thinking is actually what drives him to being a person who truly cares about the well-being of all girls. He considers them as "treasures" and vows to protect all girls. Ryosuke is also hot-blooded, courageous, scatterbrained, and chivalrous. Abilities * Charge up his energy by getting aroused (It seems that there is more energy when he is aroused from Lisara). * Holder of both parts of the legendary sword Gram, one given by his father before his birth, the other by Lisara. * The Invisible Dictionary: after many days and nights memorizing words and word definitions from dictionaries, Ryousuke have developed it's ultimate ability to quickly flip to any page of his invisible dictionary, and be able to "read" a specific word's definition, then associate that with something erotic and almost instantly recharge his energy, being capable of using this technique multiple times in a row for a massive supply of energy. Only a few people that are close from Ryousuke can see his Invisible Dictionary, and he takes a centaur or angel form while reading it for those who can see it. Story The pleasures of this world are varied and often come with a price, which is something Ryosuke Kaga learns far too late. After foolishly agreeing to share his "essence" with a dying woman who turns out to be the Goddess of Death, Ryosuke realizes that his pact with Lisara Restole carries a hefty toll... not on his life, but on his lecherous spirit! His only choice is to help Lisara achieve her goal, thus freeing himself from her clutches and regaining his ability to enjoy the more licentious parts of life. Light Novel Trivia *He is voiced by Hiro Shimono. *His mother is named Saotome Kaga. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans